User talk:Ahpolki Inika
—The CBW Community Team Welcome to this wiki! Enjoy your stay! —[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 23:34, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ahpolki! Nice to see you here! (It's me, grievous 1997!) Enjoy your stay, and have fun editing! ODST! 01:53, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, I geuss I'm kind of late saying welcome, but who cares. I'm Ace, and I am a CBW contributor going for Admin so that I can help CBW more and write more of my own stories and MoCs, but I still need more edits XD. =P So like I said, welcome, and please ask me if you need any help with writing stories, creating backstories, etc. just ask Here! Acethemaster135 (talk) 21:56, September 3, 2012 (UTC)Acethemaster135 Alternate Minotaur for ''Enmity of Evil Remember how you said two days ago in Wiki Metru Chat that I could make a model of the main BIONICLE universe version of The Minotaur? (You said he's from an alternate universe and you let me include him in my work Enmity of Evil.) Anyways, I managed to finish the model, and as you created the character and the original MOC, I would like to show it to you... Alternate Minotaur 1.PNG Alternate Minotaur 2.PNG Alternate Minotaur 3.PNG So yeah, what do you think? Also, may I make a page about this version that will belong to the both of us? You can add his history prior to the events of Enmity of Evil, and so forth. 18:37, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Minotaur Thanks. So I can make that page? 01:01, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Sure, go right ahead. :D -[[User:RandoMaster07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'Master07']] i guess Sure, why not. Just gimme credit :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 10:14, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Does spraypaint on masks really work as well as in those pictures you upload? I plan on doing repaints at some point and I thought about spraypaint. Talk 16:13, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the info! I'll probably ask BTD27's opinion and based on both of ya'lls responses I'll decide on what to do. You may or may not have noticed but I commented on the blog ;). I wish you a nice day/night ;D. Talk 00:06, September 15, 2013 (UTC) It depends which story. :P Normally, I start off with a picture that I made myself, for example, Whispers in the Dark, Frozen Calling, Vendetta, Night of the Long Knives or Besieged. I'll usually edit a picture myself then add a title to it. :P However, on occasion, I get people offering to create banners for me. :P Both Zero Hour, the Zero Hour: Prequel, Perspectives and Over Your Shoulder were made by other people - Jman98 being the most frequent contributor to this cause. :P Hope I helped. :D This was a wonderful message to log on and find waiting for me. XD Well, I'm yet to build a Zaria MOC (I don't have enough burnt orange pieces) but I have killed him off in the Fractures Universe... and Tollubo has his autograph. XD I'm not sure what you mean by the EXO FORCE part though. :P The chest is just a gold Gahlok Kal and a silver Metru chest piece (Yep, that blue piece began its life as a silver part and I painted it the exact same shade as Metru blue :D). Do you mean the gold minifig torso? :P If so, that's the the hilt of his sword, though I suppose it could also be some kind of nametag or identity badge. :P Well, I suppose the term Going Green has gotten old over the years. Now it's Going Blue. :D It's the least I can do if you've even going to consider going through the tremendous bulk of text that is Whispers in the Dark. XD What're your two favorite colors? :P Edit: You took too long... so I went ahead and made it. XD Just add that to a page in place of the ~~~~ and don't forget to customize it. :D Oh my... that is embarrassing. XD I confused you with Aljarreau, who asked me for help making a sig. :S Of course. :P Just go to this page, which is essentially your own sig template, and change the colors around to whatever you want. :P In all honesty... I'm not sure I can remember. Vorred showed me how to do it a while ago, but I think I got it from here. :P It was indeed meant for Aljarreau. My apologies, you two do have similar-ish usernames and I used a link to his talk page that I found on the Recent Changes. I must have accidentally clicked yours... and ended up creating sigs for two people. XD Google images. :P I would indeed like to have some help, it's my first time uploading an image in an article and BTD27 gave me the coding and I followed it correctly and then all of a sudden my the picture got all big and I'm trying to reduce it's size now. Artek the crazy one (talk) 02:50, October 27, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 02:50, October 27, 2013 (UTC) I can't provide a link, it keeps on saying that the page doesn't exist.Artek the crazy one (talk) 03:08, October 27, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 03:08, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Tayluu revamp shot 3, I manage to reupload it so it should be in the recent photos section.Artek the crazy one (talk) 03:22, October 27, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 03:22, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Could you tell me how you did that?Artek the crazy one (talk) 03:40, October 27, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 03:40, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Stuff With all the video games and movies you like, I would think that you would like Ultraman! Zombiejiger (talk) 16:32, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Well, the Blood Stone was a device built by the Great Beings many centuries before the creation of the first Matoran. It was used in the creation of Matoran and - specifically - allowed them to scan a template (a Po-Matoran) and copy that genetic template to create more Matoran. However, during an earthquake that happened early in Spherus Magna's history, it was lost to a mudslide and became buried underground, along with a considerable deal of rubble, and many other pieces of valuable technology. It was assumed lost or damaged beyond repair and the Great Beings elected to simply rebuild the damage of the earthquake rather than search for their missing experiments, as is in their nature. :P Many centuries later, when Makura Karabak was banished to Bara Magna and imprisoned deep beneath the surface of the Northern Mountain Range, the Makuta species evolved and he was able to spiritually transcend his bonds and recover the Blood Stone. Angered by his defeat and hateful of the Makuta, he used Lothorna (who had been held in stasis in his mind since the battle that imprisoned him) as a template to create the Tethysian Matoran species. Several centuries later, four Tethysian Matoran stumbled across the device and brought it back to their city. They found that the stone had taken blood samples from all of them when they touched it and - unknowingly - became immune to the stone's effects. Given its strange organic appearance and the fact that it continually spewed a fountain of blood, it was called The Blood Stone and became a sacred cultural artifact. It was widely believed that only four members of a generation could have immunity to the stone at one time, and that the stone had a connection to those Matoran affected by it. A number of centuries later, an Av-Matoran named Orsta realized what it was and touched it, thereby also becoming immune. As such, he became one of the four and Slorag was forced to sacrifice his immunity. However, when Makuta Karabak returned from Tiam's subconscious, he instantly recognized the Blood Stone as a genetic coding device. As none of the Tethysian Matoran were registered as proper Matoran the device assumed that they were "blank Matoran", waiting for a genetic template to turn them into real Matoran. He then used his own Makuta genetic template, which caused the device to activate and turn the entire population of Tethysian Matoran (excluding those with immunity) into Makuta. :P The Blood Stone was later damaged in the Battle of Tethys by Toa Jollun, thus ending the transmission of genetic coding and causing the Tethysian Matoran to return to their normal state. :P Much of this is not mentioning in the 2010 story. :P I will be rewriting all of that at some point going by the logic of what is written above. I hope that I was able to help clarify that issue as it is one of the darker, poorly-explained areas of my story that never really got any storyline focus. :P I am always happy and delighted to answer any questions relating to my stories to the best of my abilities. :D Thank you very much for taking the time to research this shady area of my story. It means quite a lot. :P Well, the Blood Stone is a fairly old idea, but I never really used it at its full capacity or thought of the link between it and the creation of the Matoran species. Feel free to make use of it in your story, but just remember to give me a mention. :P You can definitely rebuild Birus if you want. :P I was planning on doing that at some point in future but I don't have any material plans. As for Papura, since he doesn't have a page it would be a bit strange but I don't see why not, and making pages for minor characters is easy. :P Sure, go right ahead. That's a very kind offer. :D Papura is a creation of Abc8920's and wore a purple Pakari. Birus originally wore a miscolored noble Mahiki. Both of these Kanohi, however, could easily be changed and there was certainly no reasoning behind Birus' Kanohi or color scheme. I just got tired of using white and grey pieces to build Ko-Matoran and wanted to spice things up with a bit of green to make him stand out. :P Yep. :P All of his hand pieces were lime green and he had a Turaga Matau Mahiki. :P The rest of white or grey. It was a terrible decision. XD Oh, fear not. :P Don't feel that you have to include the lime color scheme. It was terrible. XD I envisage Birus as being a crooked, lazy, sluggish, air-headed character if that plays out to have any impact. :P Again, thank you very much for this kind offer. :P Awesome! :D I think that I like this one the most because it's the most traditional and keeps to the Ko-Matoran color scheme. I'll let you do the honors of adding it to the page. :D I'm afraid there's not a lot I can tell you on that note. :/ He was a character of Abc's creation made shortly before the conception of Onipex and Pals. I'm not sure what stories the character has appeared in or of his background. :/ However, I'm very doubtful that Abc will mind if you change his previous ideas. :P You can make up a backstory for the character if you wish. :P Hey, on your last message, I don't know. I thought you had some way to pronounce it already XD Also, could you remember to sign your name when you leave a message? Saves me a bit of time trying to figure out who sent it to me. -AuRon Papura Unfortunately, I can't tell you much about Papura. He was a random character I created more than three years ago for Shadow of Metru Nui, where he got a really brief appearance. Other than that, he was used later by M1 in Frozen Calling, although he had minor role too. If you really want to make a page for him, however, I guess I could make up a short bio of him. Not today, though, I have to study for an exam I have tomorrow. If were interested I could write it tomorrow after I get out of uni. PS: Next time you leave a message, please use a signature. It makes tracking the sender easier.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 14:17, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Many thanks! I now joined the adult members of this wiki :D -- 11:07, November 27, 2013 (UTC) ...I hadn't read that far yet. XD I take no offense from it and I have no problem with the character being killed. I don't use her that often these days as it is. :P Try to make it twice as big, by maybe merging it with the prologue. I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 04:41, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Sure you can use her :) If you'd like more insight into her character though, you might want to wait until ''On is complete. —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 14:16, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Well, it's your story, so you can do what you want with her. Just remember, any stories that have Niha as a character will be non-canon if it takes place in the main BIONICLE universe. —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 14:24, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Your story has been rated. -- 15:52, December 18, 2013 (UTC) I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 05:16, December 27, 2013 (UTC) You can join any time. If it don't float 'yer darkness boat, you aren't committed to anything...though a group of 'sinister fellows' may not take lightly to it XD Of course...joking. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'''Your Overlord has Spoken]] 06:26, January 5, 2014 (UTC) On the outside it appears to be fleshy and constantly bleeding, but it is a mechanical vice underneath. :P No idea. That had never happened before, though precautions were taken to keep the device in good conditions. It was, after all, a sacred relic. Additionally, since it was a device constructed by the Great Beings, it most likely would have had systems in place to combat such an infection. You have been sent an invite to the TCT MOCPages port :P. Congratulations on being the featured user, Ahpolki! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Your Overlord has Spoken']] 21:25, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Well, the stupidity of the Great Beings is a story element that has not gone unnoticed, but I doubt that would be the case. The technology that was used to create the Matoran was perfected from that which developed the Agori. It would have been state of the art in a period that is still far more advanced that the modern Earth era. I can't imagine that there were many organic diseases that could affect Matoran. Therefore I am doubtful that one such infection would infect the Tethysian Matoran, though it is perhaps were noting that the Tethysian Matoran were around 20% more organic than regular Matoran and were therefore more likely to contract illness. But that illness would be transmitted from individual to individual. The Blood Stone is still an advanced operating system and would most likely be able to recognize a virus - even if it proven incapable of recognizing Antidermis. Ugh! So many Alternate Universes these days! I'd sure like to punch the guy who started this craze... Jokes aside, how about "The Neververse" ? :P I've seen that blog post before and really want to leave a big, long comment telling you how sensational the creations are on it, but I'm afraid that I can't really sit down and focus on writing a blog comment that would do it the justice that it deserves at this moment in time. I would like you to know, however, that I am very approving of it and am very impressed with the diversity of your creations displayed in it. :P I also like the little Glonor comic. XD Hey Ahpolki, thanks for voting for my Brutaka Contest Entry :D Thanks a lot! 20:25, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Ahpolki Inika, Jollun, Bobdo's youger brother, posted something, and you need to see it. Here's a link. I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 00:19, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Lhikan isn't part of the Toa Metru. The dots are kind of screwy, yeah. Nektann is supposed to be part of the Skakdi category, but I may fix the list later. Thanks, man.BionicleChicken (talk) 03:21, March 19, 2014 (UTC)BionicleChicken The Image That's a nice little edit you did (on the picture of Vorred's reaction to Therall)! The zapped TF2 symbols mach perfectly :D -- 16:49, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Awesome! I'd give it a read but I can't seem to find it. All I can find is your Spring Break Blog from a while ago. Do you have a link? Tuyet Hello there! I'm a mostly inactive member of this wiki but I couldn't happen but notice that you used a picture of my Tuyet model for a poster for your story Through The Mirror. I have no problem with you using my image, but please ask first next time. It's only fair that you should not only ask first, but also credit me as the original creator of the model. Sorry if I'm being a pain. [[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 12:24, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I can make him for you, when I get the time. link=User:ToaTusk 13:06, September 18, 2014 (UTC) In light of your comment left in the Featured Creation: Stock or Black Box? And Shotty or Reserve Shooter? This one is for Pyro. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 Hello there, Ahpolki. I saw your message on Bond's talkpage and feel inclined to mention that he is currently away on study leave and has requested to be blocked during this time so he can focus on his academics. Unfortunately, this means that he won't be able to reply to your message for some time. I think that his block expires in early November, so he should get back to you around then. Hi, I had originally created the Fusionverse versions of certain characters, and I sould arguably thank you for deleting them since they were dated. However, I'm curious as to what the reason was, as i got an email saying "Sorry, no X-Overs." Not trying to challenge your authority here, but you are or had permission from an admin, right? I saw it said you were 13, which made me really confused. Fusionbioformer (talk) 22:59, October 28, 2014 (UTC)Fusionbioformer Could you help me with the Terraix Gallery?Lord of Elements, Lord of MOCing, beware my wrath! (talk) 02:04, November 22, 2014 (UTC) We don't celebrate Thanksgiving where I live, but thanks nonetheless! It's great to see so many people here care for my birthday :) -- 18:05, November 30, 2014 (UTC) I'm just.... Droppin' by to say hi! How ya doing Ahpolki! O) #CYCLOPSBECAUSEICAN Arethidas: Ascension That's the working title. I decided to go with the idea of Are (hope you don't mind me giving him a nickname, but Arethidas is too clunky to say casually) getting adjusted to his powers. The story goes something like this: We meet Arethidas and his Glatorian/Agori pals (I'm hoping to use Tarix, Oniru, and Rivus as some of those that live) as the Core War starts. He gets disillusioned with the Element Lord but makes it as general. His squad is sent to investigate in the wastelands, and you know what happens next. Are doesn't, though. He's back on Spherus Magna at his own request, knowing his friends are dead but not much else. He's found wandering the desert and taken prisoner by another tribe, but breaks free. He returns home and continues serving, but finds it difficult to continue his generalship. Still, he stays with his surviving friends and manages to keep them alive, sometimes despite all odds. He uses the bodies who first die in the Shattering as protective shielding throughout the event. The Element Lord tries to regather the survivors, but he's fed up and drives him off. He tries to dismiss his fear and a vague memory of the ruins by justifying everything that's happened with natural explanations. He helps rebuild Tajun but stays out of the way mostly while others develop the Glatorian system. He fights reluctantly, but wins every time. Mostly though he travels, wandering between the tribes. His friends grow concerned. Certavus is the first in many years to die of old age; lifespans are growing unnaturally long, and Tarix suspects Arethidas' involvement somehow now that the Great Beings are gone for good. In the confrontation that ensues, he reanimates Certavus to protect himself. Are runs away in horror. He goes to the wastelands at last after years, but his loyal friends follow when Tarix delivers word. They fall into a Vorox trap, but Are appears to save them one last time. He fakes his own death and lets himself be buried in the wilderness. Having decided to remember what happened in the tomb, he returns to the mysterious (vanishing?) city that the Great Beings avoided and goes back to the tomb, where he prepares to be granted his new tasks at last. Hope that all made sense and sort of fits with your idea of the character. I know it doesn't fit with what you intended originally, but to me it makes sense to have an interlude between when he gains his powers and when he goes to accomplish his tasks, a time for the character to recognize what he's become before he's thrown into his missions. Characters I may or may not use: Antzo, Defaal, Mutul, Nyvalis, Vapos, Zuisakirh. Let me know what you think. I Diotic (talk) 10:13, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Rsari Picture I told you I'd give you a picture. Rsari-Darker511.JPG Here you are. My little request Hello there, I was wondering if you could please post some instructions for your MOC Brakop's torso? I like your design, and I wonder if I could maybe use it on one of my characters. (I will give you full credit)Max the paranoid android (talk) 00:07, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks a lot!Max the paranoid android (talk) 01:49, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Re:Krakana Yeah, that's fine. You could do something about him working solo in another part of the Matoran Universe or with other characters of your choice, so that way you don't have to worry about matching details up with my settings or my characters other than Krakana. If you ever get a craving to read bad stories I wrote seven years ago to get a better sense of what the character is like, what little survives of my fan fiction involving Krakana can be read here and here (beware: the second link is a pastebin I made of a 46,000-word story and not much of the formatting survived the copy-paste process so it's probably unreadable). ToaAuserv 03:19, January 2, 2015 (UTC) :Sure. I would prefer you keep the basic details the same (i.e., that he's a Toa of Earth who receives elemental control of Speed somehow), but feel free to take the rest as more of a jumping off point than something you have to stick to. Also, I know the personality section is pretty bare-bones, so I found this sheet I made for him a few years ago as part of a character development exercise. Hopefully this gives you a better sense of what he's like. Obviously you can feel free to write your own take on Krakana, but at least try not to completely contradict my vision of the character, okay? ToaAuserv 09:26, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Looky here. I wonder what this could be for... Haha, those are nice :P My original team. It's great to see them again! -- 15:06, January 8, 2015 (UTC) It's actually not a font, it's made using this, which is a logo creator. I'm probably not going to keep that as my sig, so feel free to make something using it. 14:00, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Fancy a chat? Our baby.